


Carnival

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Series: Something Our Souls Need [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, Internalised Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Toys, Working through feelings, acceptance of feelings, blowjob, talking about feelings, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my JMDV fic. Because last night I was talking to a wonderful person on Tumblr and she gave me quite a few new ideas to go by...</p><p>Lots of porn and a little plot. You don't have to have read the previous part to follow what this is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> I am as of now neglecting the couples' children for the sake of sex. It's just easier that way. I am also ignoring the fact that apparently Danneel and Jensen don't have a place for themselves up in Vancouver. Again, because it's easier.
> 
> I also mean NO disrespect towards anyone and I am writing this only as enjoyment for myself and others.

Jensen comes home from work late one evening, exhausted by his work day. Still he made the trip to his house rather than crashing at his trailer, eager for an evening with his family, and finds his wife—well, not on the couch.

Danneel was supposed to be home already, though, so he frowns as he looks in the kitchen and finds two wine glasses, one of them only half-empty. His heart is beating fast in his throat, nauseatingly so, as he walks upstairs.

He wonders how he’ll find her—getting fucked up the dresser by a guy he doesn’t know, or riding him like she did to that guy in Ten Inch Hero (and to Jensen several times in the weeks after they first got together, and his honeymoon—well, fact is, she’s really good at it and he really loves seeing her in control like that). Fuck. 

He’s still cursing inwardly when he opens the bedroom door and finds Danneel—well, not alone, but not with a guy either.

“Uh,” he stammers, because that’s Vicki between his wife’s legs and yes, hello, his dick is perking up even though he’s launched into a mild panic because _Jesus_ , he’d thought that one time was an accident. A one-night-stand. Not to be repeated. 

“Hey,” Danneel smiles, and Vicki sits up, wiping the slick—oh fuck, he knows what that tastes like and his dick gives another twitch—from her mouth and smiles at Jensen.

“I didn’t realize you, uh,” he says, and his face is turning red. “Why, uh.”

“Didn’t really plan it,” Danneel says and she sounds a little dreamy, like she just came. Maybe she did. _Twitch_. 

“Are you angry, Jensen?” Vicki asks, obviously a little more aware of what is going on. They didn’t talk about what happened—not the four of them, not Danneel and him. There aren’t agreements on who could or couldn’t fuck who and he—Jensen, he—

He can’t say he minds. “No,” he admits, quietly. “I—“ and he blushes again, which is no doubt noticed by Vicki—maybe by Danneel as well. They’re staring at him pretty intently. “What?”

“Care to join us?” Vicki asks, stretching out her hand, and this time it earns her a full-body shiver from Jensen.

“Oh god,” he chokes out, but then he’s unbuttoning his jeans and throwing off his shirt and making his way towards the bed because his brain’s about to shut down and this is so much easier without Misha in the room.

Right, Misha. “Where’s your husband?” he asks Vicki, who smiles.

“Why?” she asks him, and Jensen shrugs, because he doesn’t do sex with guys but—but last time—shit. He doesn’t think he can deal with the aftermath again, the quiet freak-out where he could barely look into Mish’s eyes on set or off for weeks. Because he’d had his _dick_ up his _ass_.

“Dunno,” he says instead of, _I’m scared that I might be feeling something for him_ , and I don’t want to. Vicki catches on easily though, and he’s not surprised.

“Do you want him to be here? Or are you afraid of him turning you on?”

Jensen shrugs again, a little helpless. 

Danneel jumps in, siding up to Jensen and pressing against his side, comfortable and familiar. “We haven’t actually—talked about last time. I tried to but Jensen wouldn’t listen.”

“I thought it was only gonna happen once,” he says grumpily, because it’s true. Hell, not that he minds finding his wife in bed with another woman—it’s just that said woman is the wife of one his best friends, whom he has also had sex with, and it’s all getting more than a little complicated now. Not to speak of his feelings, or… fears, and stuff. 

Vicki smiles gently and then she’s cupping his face with both hands. Danneel’s rubbing her hand along his back. It’s a little weird to be naked for this, but at the same time Jensen’s glad that he chucked the clothes or he’d have been the only person wearing pants here. 

Not that Vicki needs them.

“Listen,” she tells him, her voice still quiet and gentle, “do you want to keep going with this, or do you want to stop it all? I’m giving you the choice, because you are the only person who doesn’t seem sure about it.”

“I’m fine either way,” Danneel tells him, and Jensen groans as he buries his head in his hands. 

“I don’t mind-“ he starts, “just, I don’t know. I couldn’t look at Mish last time.”

Danneel smothers a giggle and Jensen doesn’t even bother to glare at her, just keeps his head down, feeling resigned.

“Well, that was the first time you had gay sex, wasn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jensen says, feeling a little awkward. “But I was fine the morning after.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve had some time to think since then,” she’s still looking at him. Still kind. “But what really should matter here isn’t whether Misha is a guy or not, it’s whether you enjoyed yourself or not.”

He can answer that. He _can_ , because he knows he did enjoy it, and he didn’t protest when Danneel started to stick a finger up his ass during blow jobs.

“I fucked him with my vibrator,” Danneel tells Vicki then, and Vicki beams at him. Goddamn people, Jensen groans, he can’t keep anything secret from anyone here.

“Well, that’s good, that probably means you’re getting more comfortable with your sexuality.”

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Jensen huffs. “I just—Can we not talk about this now? I came home to find my wife getting fucked by, well, you, and you asked if I could join in so I’d like to do that now.”

Vicki and Danneel both look a little surprised, and then they look at each other, and Jensen gets the feeling they’re scheming. Ugh.

“How about, you lay down on your back?” Vicki says and Jensen nods dumbly, settling down in the middle of the bed. “Touch yourself,” she instructs, and he grabs his soft dick, stroking himself. When Vicki and Dan lean in close, kissing each other, he gasps a little and props his free arm under his head so he has a better view.

It doesn’t take long before he’s hard, and Vicki has her head between Danneel’s legs again. Danneel is bucking up into her touch, and Jensen squeezes his dick, groaning in time with her wife.

Then Vicki pulls away from her, and looks at Jensen. “You wanna take over?” Jensen nods.

Danneel doesn’t taste as heady as usual, some of her juices already licked off by Vicki, but he does love going to town like this. He can hear Vicki walk around, and then she’s talking.

“Hey sweetie, I’m over at the Ackles’”

“Yeah, we are.”

“Well, I’d like you to-“

“No, I’d like you to talk to Jensen.”

“No, no, I don’t think you should.”

“Yeah. Okay, yeah. Hold on.”

Danneel tugs at his hair, and he looks up. She’s glaring down at her so he starts licking her again, unaware that he’d stopped moving when he eavesdropped Vicki’s conversation.

Then someone else pulls at his hair and he yells, “Ow, stop that!” 

Vicki hands him the phone—Misha’s on the other end of the line, no doubt. At the same time she whispers something in Danneel’s ear, who looks back vaguely angry until Vicki adds something else. 

“Hey,” he says, and his voice kind of croaks.

“Hey, Jensen,” Misha tells him, voice a little canny over the phone. “So, you’re having fun with our wives?”

“Uh, yeah,” he says, and there’s the blush again. He lays down on the bed under the guidance of Vicki’s hands while Danneel is looking for something in their en-suite bathroom. He can guess what.

“What’d you do?” Misha asks, and he sounds mostly curious and this is fine, this is better—no direct contact. 

“It was mostly Danneel and Vicki making out,” Jensen snorts, and then Vicki’s hand wraps around his dick. He gasps and he hears Misha pulling down his zipper, which sends another spark of arousal through his body. Vicki looks up at him, licking her lips.

“Now—Vi-“ Jensen stammers, Vicki ghosting breath over his dick, “shit, uh, Vicki went down on Danni and then she made me take over while she called you,” he rushes out. “Oh god, and now she’s about to blow me.”

“Who? Dan or Vicki?” Jensen can hear how Misha’s breathing has sped up, his voice a little rougher.

“Vick,” Jensen gasps, grasping the sheets with his free hand so he won’t start bucking up into her mouth. “Jesus, she’s great, oh fuck-“

Misha laughs. “Yeah, she’s pretty damn talented.” Vicki is smiling around Jensen’s dick. “Where’s Danni?”

“Bathroom,” Jensen says, and then, because he has to, he asks, “you jerking off?”

This time Misha’s laugh comes from his throat, low and amused as he says, “Yeah, I am.”  
“Oh god,” Jensen shivers as he stares up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. Vicki is nudging his legs apart and he lets her, telling Misha. “Your wife’s spreading my legs and—oh fuck, why does lube have to be so co-oh, _oh_ ,” and she’s pushing a finger in and out or no, that’s Danneel.

“Close your eyes,” Misha tells him, “and tell me what you feel. How it feels.”

“O-okay,” Jensen swallows. “Well, Danni’s using her finger-s, fingers now, she just pushed in a second and it feels, oh fuck, it feels great.” He feels awkward about not seeing anything and embarrassed about telling Misha what’s going on, but his arousal wins.

“Yeah?” Misha asks with a hitch in his breath, and then Jensen’s imagining him, hand stroking his cock.

“Yeah,” he moans, hips bucking up as Danneel thrusts in deep, hitting his P-spot. Vicki—he thinks—sucks the head of his cock into her mouth, cleansing it of the leaked precome before she starts sucking on his stomach.

“Fuck, wish I was there,” Misha blurts out, his voice low and raspy and reminiscent of Castiel’s. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” is all Jensen manages because then the fingers are gone and he can feel cold plastic pressing against his entrance. “They’re, shit, it’s vibrating and pressing against my ass and it feels good, it feels _great_ ,” he ends on a whine.

The vibrator slides in easily as soon as he consciously relaxes, a deep breath gushing out of him.

“Good,” Misha tells him, “shit, you’re doing so good, you must look fantastic like that with those two gorgeous women between your legs and-“ and Jensen can hear Mish’s breath hitch, even over the phone, “and getting fucked.”

“Yeah,” Jensen nods, his head going fuzzy with lust as someone starts to slide the toy in and out of him, with the smooth curves gently stretching his hole. Whenever it’s pushed in, they try to find his prostate, angling it up and forward and it makes his cock buzz lightly.

Sometimes there’s a mouth on his erection that he recognizes as Danni’s, sometimes it’s undoubtedly Vicki’s, and a couple of times it feels like two tongues at once, and he’s not coherent enough to do anything but moan into the phone while he listens to Misha getting off.

“Mish,” he starts saying, because he doesn’t know what else to say, and he was told to talk to the guy. “Shit, I’m getting close, fuck, fuck,” and Misha’s breath hitches again and Jensen _loves_ that sound, his cock jolting every fucking time.

“You’re okay,” Misha tells him, almost shushing even though he’s obviously worked up as well, “shit, just, Jensen, Jensen-“ and Jensen almost expects a radio silence, expects Misha to come, but then he’s talking again, “come for me, yeah? Please, come for me.”

Jensen does, the women fucking and stroking him through it even as his entire body shakes with the force of his orgasm. His stomach is quickly covered in come and he barely has the power in his arm to keep the phone to his ear.

“Oh god, you sound so hot,” Misha groans through the phone, accompanied by wet slapping sounds.

“Mish,” Jensen whispers again, his voice barely working so soon after his climax, and then he hears Misha moan loudly.

“I’m coming,” he grunts out and Jensen’s softening cock twitches once, feebly.

“Oh fuck,” Jensen breathes out and then he opens his eyes. Danneel and Vicki are both staring at him, obviously curious.

“What?” he frowns.

“Did he come?” Danneel asks, and Jensen nods.

“You still there, man?” he asks through the phone, still looking at the women. Their lips look spit-slick and he wonders if they’ve been kissing while getting him off or if this is all because of him.

They start kissing again now, but Jensen is too tired, too boneless to do anything but watch.

“Yeah,” Misha replies with a yawn. “I’m gonna—gonna go to bed, I’m dead on my feet.”

“Yeah, same,” Jensen says absentmindedly. Danneel finds her place between Vicki’s legs, and she looks so well at ease that he’s a little jealous. “Take care.”

“Sleep well, Jensen,” Misha says, and Jensen can hear his smile over the phone.

“Yeah, thanks, you too,” he responds. “See you tomorrow.”

The phone clicks off.

Jensen feels perfectly contended to prop himself up against the headboard with some pillows then. Vicki is already moving her pelvis up and down, moaning, and he’s pretty sure that Danni is moaning too. She’s got one hand up Vicki’s pussy and the other between her own legs, and Jensen is pretty sure that if he hadn’t just come, or been fifteen years younger, that he would have been hard again.

As it is, Vicki tenses up, the spasms of her climax visible in her entire body. Danneel keeps finger-fucking her through it, until she’s laying flat on the bed, and Jensen wonders just how long they’ve been up here, going at it, before he came home. 

Danneel lies down on top of Vicki, their breasts pressing together, and Jensen is a little jealous of how soft that must feel. Danneel’s fingers have disappeared between her legs and Vicki is kissing her, stroking down her back and squeezing her ass and tits.

It doesn’t take long before Danni buries her head in Vicki’s neck, her body going completely still except for the faint tremor in her thighs, and then she relaxes.

Vicki takes her hand and sucks the wet fingers into her mouth, even as Jensen makes a little noise of protest.

She looks at him with a look that says, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Danneel rolls off Vicki then and looks at him. “Are you going to get cleaned up, hon?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jensen looks down at his chest and stomach. He’d showered on set so he pushes himself off the bed, his limbs still heavy and relaxed, and goes into the bathroom, wetting a towel to wipe himself down with.

By the time he gets back, Vicki and Danneel have nestled themselves on one side of the bed, with Vicki in the middle, spooning Danni’s smaller frame. They’re both still awake but their eyelids are drooping and Jensen’s completely on board of that feeling.

He turns off the lights and crawls into the bed as well, pressing up behind Vicki and wrapping an arm around her waist.

{END}


End file.
